Turning the World Right Side Up
by dreamskribbler
Summary: Sequel to Turning the World Upside Down
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok, here is the begining of round two. I cant promise it will be anywhere near as good as the first part but I will try my best. happy reading.

* * *

**

April 2010

**BPOV**

I know that they say that life isn't perfect, but it is on mornings like this that I call their bluff. I can't imagine a life any better than waking up, in the arms of the epitome of perfection to the sun peeking in through the window, knowing that you can literally spend the entire day in bed if you wanted to. As I lay with my head on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath I trace my finger along his stomach and marvel over how we got here. If you would have told me just a handful of years ago that I would be laying in bed, naked, married to my arch enemy and completely blissful about it, I would have to call your bluff along with the proverbial "they."

I really wish that I could stop time like Alice and just sit and watch Edward sleep forever while cradled in his arms, but unfortunately I can't freeze time. I also can't stop myself from sneezing when I get a tickle in my nose. I let out a low whine after I sneezed knowing that I just killed my perfectly serene moment and I felt Edward's chest shake with a soft chuckle.

I looked up at him sheepishly, "sorry."

Edward showed his brilliant smile, "only you would apologize for sneezing." He wrapped his arms around me tighter, "Though you did cut short this amazing dream I was having."

That sparked my curiosity, "oh really? Pray tell, what might you have been dreaming of?"

Edward rolled us over so he was on top of me and brought his mouth to my ear, "Don't get mad," I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed my neck, "but it involved this incredibly sexy superhero named the Golden Swan, all she had on was her mask and boots."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you, I and she were having quite a lot of fun." I pushed him playfully as ne nuzzled my neck. He brought his face up to meet mine, "I can show you if you'd like." He gave me the mischievous smile I had learned to love.

"I believe I would enjoy that greatly."

"I believe so too, you seemed to enjoy it in the dream." He laughed and kissed me passionately as I wrapped my legs around his hips.

Life has been, well I wouldn't say the word perfect, but pretty great since the wedding. There have been some really hard times, and confusing ones when it came to our self appointed job. Edward, Rosalie and Jasper have had some difficulty adjusting, but they…well, Edward at least, have not complained too much and are trying their best. I can't say that is entirely true for Jasper and Rosalie, but I don't have to deal with it as much as Emmett and Alice do. It is a good thing that, as the proverbial "they" also say, love is patient.

After the 6 of us graduated college and our personal lives became more serious we decided that it might not be best to live together anymore, especially after Emmett and Rosalie began experimenting during the more "intimate" part of their relationship. I swear I don't know how anyone in the world slept through some of the noise they made. As a gift to us, Carlisle, my uncle and adoptive father, had houses built in a small private community for each of us and him and his wife Esme moved in to one as well. We have always been a close knit group…well, let me retract that statement, once some personal conflicts between us original superheroes and those of us who might have played for the other team were resolved; we have been a close knit group. We were all family and cared and protected each other as such.

Protecting the world has kind of been our job for as long as I can remember, and after a short stint of not being able to help due to a run in with a power draining villain named the Tracker, I appreciate every day that I have my powers. When Edward, Rose and Jasper joined our side things were a little weird at first. We were so used to fighting them that we weren't sure what to do, and they were so used to fighting us and plotting evil tasks that they weren't sure what to do. As time went on other villains have come to the area, and we sometimes travel to other parts of the country to help protect those in danger.

Edward collapsed on top of me completely out of breath but still leaving soft kisses along my collar bone. "So, how did that compare to that dream of yours?" I asked him, he raised his face to mine.

"The real thing is always better than the dreams." He smiled as he kissed me, "except for that one time on our honeymoon that you let me into your head and I got to do everything I could imagine to you." I blushed just thinking of that, I admitted that day that it was a good thing he could get in there sometimes. Edward propped himself up on one arm and brushed my red cheeks with his free hand. He always loved making me blush.

As I looked in his eyes, I thought of the old Edward, the one that used to be my "arch enemy" and all the times we fought and almost killed each other. "Do you miss it?" I asked knowing he could tell what I meant, even if I had seemingly spoken it randomly.

Edward thought for a moment, "Honestly?" I nodded, "Sometimes," he looked down. _Why?_ I thought not thinking of the fact he could hear my thoughts, "I don't know, I guess it was just more…fun, being the one plotting and scheming rather than the one trying to stop it all." He tried explaining. "Plus," he added, "I think you found it more exciting when I was bad for you." I gave him a suspicious look and wrapped my arms around his neck thinking of the time he offered me a ride home after a detention he caused and smacked my butt on the way past. "I knew it…" he smiled and kissed me again.

Suddenly Edward pulled away from the kiss, "uh oh, we aren't alone anymore."

My eyes grew wide, "You have to protect me!"

"You know I am completely defenseless in this situation," Edward pulled the comforter over both of us mere seconds before we heard it.

"Knock, knock. I know you are indecent in here so cover up!" My current greatest fear walked in the room, Alice Brandon soon-to-be Whitlock-Hale a.k.a. Hourglass. I closed my eyes and held Edward close as if I could make us both invisible…yet another power I didn't have. "Edward, surrender my best friend and I promise not to cause you physical pain." Edward chuckled at this threat, I warned him to stop moving and maybe she wouldn't notice us.

"I'm sorry, all requests must be submitted in writing," he responded, thinking he was being clever. He must have forgotten who he was talking to because we heard paper being waved in the air. Alice could see the future, and the past. She knew exactly how this encounter was going to go and was prepared for that smart ass remark. "Request denied."

Alice growled, "Are you really going to make me freeze you and steal her making me suffer seeing both of you in your current state of undress…AGAIN?" I blushed and giggled thinking of how last time Alice "needed" me while Edward and I were in a similar situation I unfroze in a robe while she took advantage of Edward's inability to move and dressed him in my clothes and took a picture.

"Give us 5 minutes," Edward pleaded. Alice reluctantly agreed and warned us she would be timing us.

"What is 5 minutes going to do for us?" I asked him as his hand slid down my side.

"Well, I know it is typically not enough time for us, but, I was thinking…you could always slow things down and make it last longer." Edward reminded me of the time I may, or may not, have used the power I got from Alice to make time go very slowly to my own advantage during one of our intimate times. I gave him a mischievous smile and agreed.

**A very long 5 minutes later.**

"Ok, time's up you hormone driven children," Alice called as I was slipping on my sneakers.

"She is all yours," Edward replied quite satisfied in bed with the blanket covering loosely from his hips down and his hands behind his head.

Alice came in and looked at us with disgust, "You make me ashamed that I unknowingly gave you that power."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I told Alice with an unconvincing smile on my face.

"Let's go, we are going to be late to the bridal shop." She complained and motioned me out of the room. I snuck one last kiss to Edward before she pulled me out of the room. "I swear you would think you two were still on your honeymoon rather than being married for almost a year." We got in her car and sped off to town.

Alice became a complete control freak the second Jasper decided to pop the question. She didn't even wait for him to ask, once she saw that he decided to do it she whirled to where he was (at my and Edward's house discussing it with us) and threw her arms around him repeating "I do" over and over again. From that second when she wasn't fighting the injustice in the world she was in full on wedding planning mode, which according to her involves fighting injustice as well.

Today we are looking for her bridal gown, she knows exactly what it is going to look like which you would think would make it easier but instead it makes it very difficult because we have been to about 12 different places and have yet to find it. She swears that she is supposed to find it in some off the beaten road small town shop…I am not sure how many are left that have been unchecked but today we are heading to one in La Push.

Rosalie was smart enough to drive separately AND to bring snacks and baby books. Emmett and Rosalie have been married for 3 months and Rosalie is two and a half months pregnant. Alice almost freaked out when she found out because she said that Rosalie didn't seem pregnant in her vision of her wedding, but then she figured that she just needs to get married soon before the "baby bump," starts growing noticeably. Rose thinks it is crazy that Edward haven't tried the baby thing yet, Edward always likes to assure her that we are practicing but we aren't quite ready to try it out for real. The truth is, I just don't think about having a baby very much. It's not that I don't want one, it's just that…can you really expect to anonymously fight crime with a child growing inside you? The answer is no, hence the reason Rosalie has temporarily retired from any sort of super-anything. I'm just not ready for that.

Rose and I suffered through another four hours of Alice trying on almost half the dresses in the shop, even though she knew they weren't "the one" before Alice stopped dead in her tracks. We thought she saw the dress and searched frantically in the direction she was looking in, but she was having a premonition. Our shopping trip was about to be cut short and we would have to return another day to try on the other half of the store, now however, it was time for business. We thanked the Bridal attendant who had been suffering with us for her time and made another appointment for tomorrow before sprinting out of there and whirling to Carlisle's house to discuss the newfound threat.

* * *

**I bet some of you were hoping for some action right off the bat, but I thought it would be best to ease back into it. Hope you don't think it sucks too bad so far!**

**as always reviews=love and feel free to be as harsh or loving as you wish to be!**

**D**

**o0o0 and I have a new twitter, it is twitter (dot) com / diannasnow**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I am glad you are liking the story so far. Here is ch. 2

* * *

**BPOV**

When we got to Carlisle's house Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Seth were already there waiting for us. Seth had come to join our little group a few months after Jacob Black, my best male friend, died while saving me from the Tracker. Seth was a light spirited kid who made me worry about him constantly. He was too much like Jake for his own good. He often took foolish risks because either a. he thought it would be fun, or b. he thought he could handle it. One thing that really reminded me of Jake that Seth has in common was his smile, Seth's smile lights up anyone he is around. You just can't be in a bad mood around Seth. Seth was a shape shifter, also like Jacob, and I had to admit, he was good at what he did, he took his job very seriously.

Rosalie came as well even though Emmett and Carlisle refused to let her participate in any fighting for the baby's sake. I don't think she minded much; she spent the extra time pampering herself, which Carlisle convinced me she deserved after making me watch numerous videos about pregnancy and birth. I think it was his way of giving me the "talk", though it was a little late, and trying to convince me to wait on having kids. It worked.

Once everyone was here and settled Alice shared her vision and what she suggested our plan of action to be. "Ok," she started, "Checkmate, that ridiculously ingenious guy with really bad fashion sense is planning on corrupting a large number of tourists in Seattle and wreaking havoc on the town. If you remember from last time this guy was in town, he brainwashes his victims to help him in the destruction so his little minions are actually people we are aiming to save, not destroy…got that Edward and Jasper, we are not killing the brainwashed people this time." There may have been an incident where _some of us_ went after the wrong people…but they shouldn't be blamed 100%, I mean, they were still fairly new at the job, right?

"Checkmate can brainwash anyone into losing their loyalty and fighting for him, I want EVERYONE to be super careful around him. Edward Seth and Jasper, I want you two to try and take him down. You guys can get inside his head and mess with him and tear him to pieces. Bella, Emmett and I will handle all of his little minions, we are to try to reason or restrain with minimal damage."

Judging from how Alice was talking about this I started thinking that Jasper had her hooked on his war documentaries, she was talking war strategies and it cracked me up. I let out a chuckle and imagined Alice in an army uniform responding to my outburst: 'Do you think this is funny, Swan? These are people's lives at stake and you are standing there chucking? Drop and give me 500 pushups you maggot!' Edward laughed at this idea as well. I asked him if he thought she spoke like that to Jasper in bed, I am pretty sure he asked Jasper because he turned his head and gave a mischievous smirk our way. Alice seemed to notice something was going on and glared at me and Edward.

Alice gave us our final orders, 'don't take any prisoners, and don't shoot till you see the whites of their eyes.' I chuckled again at my seemingly clever thoughts that turned a simple glare into a death stare from Sergeant Alice. "Sorry sir…I mean ma'am, I mean…Alice." I said trying to hold back my laughter. Edward wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear to stop being a trouble maker. We all got ourselves ready and headed out to work.

After Alice whirled, that is what she calls her convenient little transportation power since she doesn't like to call it 'transporting', us to Seattle I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Seattle always reminds me of the Tracker and my entire involvement with him almost ruined my life beyond repair. I always have a bad feeling being here, I just hope I am worrying over nothing.

It didn't take long for us to pick out the poor people who Checkmate had under his power. It was difficult for Emmett and I to try and restrain them without hurting them, our powers are much better for hurting/defending people opposed to Alice' s that lets her freeze them. We decided that we would try to get as many of them frozen as possible, even if that meant throwing them across the block to get within Alice's reach, so be it. The main thing was to try to stop them before they killed someone or it was nearly impossible to get them back to a normal state of mind, we didn't want a new generation of villains being born right in front of us and we didn't want anyone dying. Edward always thought it was strange that we never really tried to _kill_ anyone including any of the villains. We always believe that people can change, they just need some help doing so sometimes (Carlisle's belief mainly), and that killing them is the same as killing an innocent person. Now in the Tracker's case, he was a lost cause.

I was struggling to contain 5 of the brainwashed and get them to Alice when I saw that Checkmate had Edward in his grasp and Edward wasn't blinking away from him. He looked like he was listening intently to this maniac who, as Alice mentioned earlier, had one of the worst costumes ever, even by my fashion standards. He wore a black and white checkered suit that puffed out at the arms and legs and a black mask with stripes on it. Just looking at him gave me a headache and made me hate clowns.

I used my power to push against the ground shooting me over to where checkmate was. I quickly pulled Edward out of his grasp and threw him to the ground as gently as I could.

"Interesting," was all that mis-matched criminal had to say before Edward grabbed me. I thought he was trying to pull me out of the way but instead he wrestled me to the ground trying to fight me. _Shit_, I thought, _why is ALWAYS Edward?_

I threw Edward as hard as I could away from me but he blinked and appeared right in front of me with his hands around my throat. _I might as well give up, there is no way I can beat him._ Edward must be using his powers, its times like these that I tried really hard to get my brain block back. I tried ignoring his implanted thoughts and he squeezed tighter around my neck. I tried throwing him off me again but he pulled me along by the throat because he was holding on so tight. _Edward,_ I thought _you have to fight this, please. _His grasp was unyielding. With all my strength I pulled his hands from my neck but it was futile, _I really hope this doesn't become the reason we never have kids_ I thought right before I did what I promised never to do to him. I kneed Edward in the groin and threw him as hard as possible into a tree knocking him out.

"Very interesting," Checkmate repeated looking at me curiously before he vanished with a smirk on his face. With him gone, and Edward no longer attacking me, I could see that Jasper had been knocked out and Seth was being piled on by a bunch of the programmed people. With Checkmate gone from, well hopefully town, the spell began to break and people were coming around and it seemed like no one had killed anyone so our mission was accomplished. Alice appeared at Jasper's side tending to him. I needed some breathing time before I checked on Edward.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew immediately that it was Carlisle, even before he spoke, "It's not his fault," he told me. Sometimes I swore that he could read my mind too. "He is your husband and you know he loves you. He would never have done that if he was in his right state of mind." He continued. I gave him an unbelieving look since this is not quite the first time Edward has tried to kill me. "That was before he knew who you were. Your husband needs you; he is going to feel terrible about his actions tonight." Carlisle was right, but it still made me uneasy how easily Edward was swayed to turn back to his old self. Carlisle gave me a quick hug then I made my way over to Edward.

Carlisle had healed his head from where it hit the tree and he was sitting at the base of the tree studying the ground…or I assumed he was. He never did change his suit so I still couldn't see what his face was doing. I didn't quite know what to say. I knew I shouldn't be mad, but how could you not be a little upset when your own husband tries to murder you?

"Ask Alice or Emmett to take you home, I need some time to think." He said to me without looking up. I said nothing and walked over to Alice.

I was laying in bed thinking about all of the events of the day and how a blissful morning could end up so sucky. It was already 3am and I hadn't heard from Edward, not that I had anything to say just yet but I was worried. I figured he would be back latest 1am or at least before my hair dried from the shower I took. I couldn't help but thinking that maybe he had been changed back to his evil self but my heart was telling me that it was impossible. He had changed. He had _changed._ He _had_ changed…right?

I heard the bedroom door open and knew that Edward was home, I felt relief but it didn't last long because I still was a little upset. I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep, though I knew he would know I wasn't.

"Bella?" He called softly, I ignored him. The bed shifted a bit as he climbed into bed and I took that opportunity to turn and lay on my side facing away from him. He let out a hard sigh. I felt his fingers lightly touch my arm. _I really don't want to do this right now. _I thought, hoping he would just let me get over it. "Bella please, can we talk about this?" I didn't respond. I was uncomfortable with this, maybe it was just too soon to have him around other villains, I mean, if he was so willingly brainwa…

"Is that what you think?" Edward asked me angrily, "You think that I wanted that to happen tonight? Do you think I enjoy hurting you and that I would do it willingly?"

"Edward I…"

"Save it," he snapped, he looked furious, "I'm sorry I'm such a hopeless case, I'll be sure not to ruin your life any further."

"Edward, I never…" I started but he was gone. I felt awful. I never meant to hurt him, I really didn't. I am just worried. I felt a pain of loneliness in my stomach and tears filled my vision. _Way to go Bella, you sure know how to 'be there' for someone._ I chided myself before crying myself to sleep.

* * *

**Goodness... **

**Sorry it took so long to update...apparently if i want to get a paycheck I have to show up for work...crazy notion. **

**As always reviews=love, even if it is just to say you hated it! **

**Twitter me if you want, twitter dot com / diannasnow **

**dsn**


	3. HEAR YE! HEAR YE! :

Hello! I have been doing a lot of thinking and...I AM WRITING THIS SEQUEL COME HELL OR HIGH WATER! This has been weighing on my mind for a long time and reguardless of being accused of stealing someone's idea (which I DID NOT!) or hearing how terrible my writing is (bring it on!) I need to get this story out of my system. It has completely re-vamped itself inside my head and is probably going to turn out completely different than I started out writing but the same thing happened to the first one.

So...

I will be trying to write on top of working my new "grown up" job, haha. The teaching thing just didn't work out. I can't promise the chapters will come fast, or even that they will be good but they WILL be written and posted!

So, to prepare I am going to go read my first story over again, read the few chapters I posted in this story then the writing begins again.

Also, feel free to bash or compliment anywhere along the way.

It feels wonderful to be back :)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY! If you are reading this, you are awesome and thank you for tuning in! Hopefully I don't suck at writing anymore, lol. This story has been completely re-writing itself in my head lately and I hope it turns out ok! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

You would think that after crying so hard for so long I would sleep like the dead. Instead, I woke with every sound that made its way to my ears. I woke up when the air came on, when the blanket moved from me moving a little, when my pillow moved. I woke when a light shined into the window from down the street, when I heard music of a car turning around in front of the house, heck, I could swear that the sun trying to break through the darkness was making a sound. All I could do was toss and turn knowing that each time I looked at the other side of my bed, it was empty, and it was my fault. This was the first night we didn't spend together since the night before our wedding, just thinking about the wedding made my heart hurt more and my stomach twist. What did I do? Did I ruin things forever? It was just a misunderstanding…right? I grabbed Edward's pillow and held it tightly against me, buried my head in it and tried to convince myself that he would come back.

I felt the bed shift and I turned to face him. When I turned I met a very unreadable, hard face of what seemed to be my husband, but something seemed…off. I didn't get that heart racing feeling that I always got, even after so long, when he was around, and his eyes…they seemed so dark. Maybe it was the light, or lack of, but they just didn't look like those breathtaking green eyes that melted my heart. He was leaning over me, studying me, shaking his head in disapproval.

"I can't believe you," he growled looking angry, I mentally chided myself for the way I was perceiving him sitting there, _seemed to be my husband_, _off, dark_. I couldn't stop the tears that escaped. Couldn't he hear how remorseful I was about even thinking he could be…"What did they do to you?" he cut me off. They?

His eyes caught my wedding rings and he seemed to get angry. He grabbed my left hand roughly and shoved it in my face, "are you KIDDING me?" he yelled, "No, no damn way am I standing for this shit." Edward ripped my rings off my finger, I struggled to stop him but my fight was weak, I was too hurt. He gave a stern look into my tearful eyes, "You are NOT married." He shook his head again before turning to face the window. "I should have just killed you when I had the chance," he said in almost a whisper sounding…repentant? My heart started racing, but out of fear of this man sitting next to me.

"Wh-wha-what?" I choked out. He spun around and his hand wrapped around my neck digging his nails into my skin as I struggled for breath.

"I would rather see you dead than see what you have turned into." His nails ripped into my skin as he pulled his hand away from me leaving raised scrapes from my neck to my chin. I was crying harder, could he really be this upset over what I thought? It was just something that crossed my mind, I didn't mean it. Didn't he see that? He leaned over me and grabbed my face again looking into my eyes with his dark ones, he looked very serious, almost showing emotion, "I don't know how, but I am going to get you back, back to where you belong, which is NOT with these people."

My head was swimming as he faded away, leaving me hurt inside and out, I didn't understand, I didn't want to lose him but he is going to get ME back? I reached my hand up to graze the scratches on my neck then buried myself deeper into Edward's pillow crying harder than I had all night. I don't know if it was just out of remorse or heartache, or if it was out of fear too.

I felt empty and tired and weak but somehow the sobs kept coming and I could do nothing to stop them. I felt a cold hand touch my arm that was wrapped so tightly around Edward's pillow and reluctantly opened my eyes just enough to see that the fingers on my forearm were not his, they were small and thin and polished. Alice. She must have seen how I destroyed my relationship and came to try and comfort me. I just cried as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"He's ok you know," she whispered. I hadn't even considered that something could have happened to him until that moment which made me feel even more terrible, "he just stayed on our couch. I think he just needed some space to think."

Space. We've only been married a year, not even, and he needs space already. Space to see that he would rather I was dead apparently. I squeezed the pillow harder. I felt the bed shift as Alice left, probably sensing the lost cause but then the bed shifted again with a little more weight.

"How could you think, after everything, that I would want anything to happen to you?" I heard his perfect, worn sounding, voice say. I looked up through my tearful eyes and he didn't look mad, he didn't look like he did by the closet shaking his head, he just looked tired. I was reluctant but those familiar green eyes convinced me that something had changed, this was MY Edward, and I was safe with him, jumped and wrapped myself around him as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I am so sorry," I kept repeating over and over with my face buried in his neck. He just held me tighter, "I love you so much, please forgive me." _And don't kill me._

Edward chuckled, "Bella, it was an argument," he pulled back a little so he could look in my eyes, "fighting is normal, regular people do it too, it doesn't mean that they want to kill each other. It doesn't mean we're over, it's just a bump in the road." I couldn't stop the tears that fell when he said the word 'over" I thought of the way it felt to watch and feel him rip my rings off my finger. This didn't make sense. He wiped the tears from my face and shook his head, "What happened to your neck?" he asked, his eyes frozen on the spot where his fingers scarred my skin. I couldn't speak; did he not remember what just happened minutes ago? He looked me deep in the eyes with real concern; I replayed our encounter to remind him.

Edward's face hardened, "Bella," he said slowly, "That never happened." I looked at him like he had two heads. Either he was losing his mind or I was and seeing as I have marks to prove that it happened I had a feeling that it wasn't me. "Is this what you dream about?" he asked softly, hurt lacing his words. He pulled my left hand into his seeing that my rings were missing and my finger was read from where I struggled against him.

"It wasn't a dream, how…It just happened. How can you pretend that it was a dream?" I pleaded with him.

"Bella, love, this is the first time I have been back since our argument. He looked so sincere but I just stared at him incredulously. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and raised my eyes to the figure near my closet.

It was…Edward. Not _MY_ Edward but the darker Edward. I just stared as I contemplated how insane I was. I had the love of my life, sweet, caring, loving, green eyed Edward under me, holding me so gently, in his arms with concern and I had this dark version of him scrutinizing me from across the room. He shook his head and I squeezed my fingers into _MY_ Edward's shoulders. He turned his head but the other Edward was gone, leaving me looking even more insane, and still scarred and ring less.

Edward faced me again, "You are probably just tired," he said, though he didn't sound convinced that this was the explanation. He looked worried as he ran his fingers through my hair and rested his hands on my neck pulling me in for a gentle kiss. I rested my head against his and took a deep breath; I _did_ get hardly any sleep, maybe that along with crying so much made me hallucinate. I moved my head to Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes. He stood up picking me up and laid us down in our bed

Edward lay next to me, facing me and we just held each other close. His lips would lightly kiss my face before his forehead leaned against mine. We stayed like that for hours, not saying a word until we both finally fell asleep…or at least I did.

.

.

.

I woke up with Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me, as if I would escape if he let go even a little bit. I didn't mind at all. The best thing in the world was waking up in the arms of Edward Masen. I laid there contently studying his serene face as he slept.

I thought about the first time we spent the night together, when I wasn't drugged and wanting company or asleep on a car. It was the night we destroyed the Tracker, the night when we lost Jacob. I had been so upset and mentally and physically drained and Edward was there to hold me. All of the bad that was happening in the world was put on hold and on the back burner when I was laying there with him. When I woke up the next morning, and the first thing I saw was his face I almost jumped, not because I was startled, because I was worried that I looked terrible. I tried fixing my hair to look presentable and his body shook gently with a silent chuckle and that crooked smile made its way onto his face.

"Are you really worried about how you look before you even got out of bed?" He said as he pulled me closer, "You know you always look beautiful."

"I probably look like a mess," I complained.

"Never, bed head just makes you look…" he stopped mid sentence to contemplate his word choice, "enticing." I blushed as a mischievous grin replaced that crooked smile. He just laughed as I tried, to no avail, to stop thinking about the idea he planted in my head.

Now, it was easy to push out the thoughts of last night but I could still feel the weight of them in the back of my mind screaming for attention. I wanted to think that it was a dream, but I knew better.

"Go back to your other thought, I don't like this one." Edward said sleepily like he was telling me to change the channel.

"Snooping in people's thoughts can get you into trouble," I said to him matter of factly.

"Yeah, I have noticed, but it can also be quite enjoyable when your wife is thinking about you naked." I wasn't thinking about him naked…until he said that. He chuckled and slid his hand under my shirt and up my side. "It would be even more enjoyable if your wife imagined herself naked," he whispered suggestively in my ear as he rolled me on to my back and kissed my neck.

"I'll be sure to ask my wife about that when I see her," I responded I said with a smile. I placed my hand on Edward's shoulder to push him away to I could see his face and kiss him when I caught sight of my fingers, particularly the one on my left hand that was missing the only pieces of jewelry I ever wore. I had no idea where they were but I KNOW I was not the one who took them off…right?

* * *

**A/N: whew, it feels amazing to be writing again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave feedback, you know how I love it AND it helps me know how to please you, :)**

**questions/comments/issues/concerns/requests/suggestions/love/hate? reviews always welcome!**

**-Dianna**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not much of a response from the last chapter but it HAS been a while. Thank you for the positive comments. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Bpov**

"They have to be around here somewhere," Edward stated with annoyance at our failed attempt to find my rings. He convinced me to look around the house with him convincing me that maybe they fell or were moved; I didn't ever take them off so I knew looking was a waste of time. We needed to find the other Edward. Edward sighed hard, "Once again, I did not take your rings." His getting into my thoughts was really pissing me off.

"I didn't say YOU did," I responded, not quite hiding my attitude.

"No, the _other_ me did right?" he started looking angry, "There is no other me Isabella and it really hurts that you dream about me becoming such a monster and treating you that way."

"Dream?" I yelled, "It wasn't a dream, I know what I saw." Edward clenched his jaw and shook his head as he kneeled down to look under the bed. I was so tired of hearing how I made this interaction up in my head and my anger was getting the better of me no matter how much I tried to relax, "I didn't misplace them," I said softly.

"What?" he responded, clearly not really listening.

"They aren't going to be under the bed," I picked up the bed with my power and threw it flat against the opposite wall, "because I didn't misplace the damn rings they were taken from me." I practically growled. He wasn't even listening to me anymore; he was treating me like a child who said they saw a monster under the bed and pretended to check just to shut them up. Edward squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose before running his hand through his hair.

"Are you done?" he asked gesturing toward the bed.

I stared him dead in the eyes. I knew I didn't dream what happened, and if he wasn't going to believe me… "Leave."

"What?" he asked either not hearing me or not understanding.

"Get out, leave. If you are going to keep insisting that I am making this shit up or just dreamt it happened then get the fuck out of my house." He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, "I didn't forget where I put my rings because I didn't take them off, I didn't scratch my own neck to the point where it is throbbing in pain now and I didn't make up that this person looked a hell of a lot like you and if you don't want to believe me then get the fuck out." I practically screamed. He looked more mad than hurt as he blinked out of the room and I proceeded to take it out on more furniture.

Alice showed up as I was sitting in the middle of my destroyed bedroom staring into space and told me that I needed to come with her to Carlisle's. She saw my scratch getting badly infected, I didn't understand but I didn't argue. I wanted to get out of that house anyway.

.

.

**EPOV**

I blinked out of the room and over to Carlisle's to let him know that something was wrong with his niece and that he might want to check her out. It was obvious that I was infuriated and even though I didn't want to calm down he managed to talk sense into me and made me somewhat understand that whatever happened to Bella, whether it was a dream or not scared her and she probably just feels confused and anxious. I might have understood after the conversation but that didn't mean that I was magically calm and over the fact that my wife thinks that I would ever hurt her. Why can't she just believe that I really have changed, I am NOT going to turn back and that I love her more than anything in this world?

I decided to take a long walk over to Crossroads, a bar not too far from where Carlisle lived to try and blow off some steam before returning home to an upset wife and having to fight off the same evil that she seems to still see in me. I don't drink very much, but I do find that having a drink can be very relaxing. When I walked over to the counter I could not believe who was there.

"Bella?" I asked, knowing that this woman looked exactly like my wife but it was impossible for it to be her. Bella does not like bars, she does not drink especially since she was drugged at a party and there is no way she would have gotten here before me.

This woman turned around and there was something off about her. "What do _you _want?" she sneered.

"Bella, what are you…"

"I am a single woman, remember? You said it yourself last night that we were no longer married so I am more than allowed to be here searching for someone to hook up with." She said it with arrogance, a "let me shove this information in your face" manner of speaking, and that was NOT my Bella. That's when I realized what was off. Her eyes. They were not that unique brown that I woke up to every morning, they were…the same as the Edward's that Bella said attacked her. Someone was messing with us. The imposter narrowed her eyes at me, "you just don't take a hint do you?" she growled then grabbed my arm and our scenery changed.

I couldn't tell you where we were but it was dark and cold. "Stay away from me." She said, perfectly imitating Bella's voice as she kicked me hard in the stomach knocking the breath out of me, "I want nothing to do with scum like you," another hit, only with something hard and to the head, knocking me to the ground, "I hate you and was kidding myself to think that I could ever love a monster like you." I kept telling myself that this wasn't my Bella, that I should fight back, but she was saying what she probably should have been saying to me from the beginning. I took the beatings, physically and verbally, wondering if Bella really would be better off without me and if this psycho was actually trying to protect her. She started laughing and for a brief second my thoughts were a little clearer, had she been in MY thoughts? I kicked her hard knocking her backwards and blinked out of there.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

"It's not the end of the world dear, you just need to take a couple nights off to get better," Esme reasoned as she pulled a blanket over me. I was laying on the couch in her living room. Carlisle tried to heal my scratch but as the skin healed underneath became red and infected which not only made me feel sick but my powers were now acting wonky. He couldn't figure out why healing it didn't stop the infection so he ordered bed rest, or couch rest for right now seeing as my bed wasn't so inviting, even if he did fix my entire bedroom for me, without a lecture, and locked himself in his study researching superhero blood infections and injuries. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, it is really hot," I responded absentmindedly. I was staring at the television but I wasn't really watching it. I was wondering where I drove Edward off to this time and why I would ever tell him to leave. I have been getting so angry with him lately and I know it isn't his fault. Maybe I'm the evil one these days.

"He'll forgive you," Esme said turning my head to look at her face, "He loves you, you love him and you will figure this out." I tried to smile but I must not have been convincing enough because she hugged me. We heard something clatter across the room and broke the embrace.

Edward was lying on the floor, bruised and bleeding near the fireplace. He had kicked over the fire poker and was wincing in pain.

I jumped off the couch and rushed over to him as Esme headed, I figured, to the study to get Carlisle.

I cupped his face with one hand and gently placed my hand on his chest, "Who did this to you?" I could barely whisper as I took in the damage. His whole face was swollen; blood stained his nose and mouth. I lifted his shirt gently and his chest was full of marks and bruises, each one stabbing my heart and intensifying my anger, "I'll kill them myself for hurting you." I practically growled and a fire flash started in the fireplace next to us, that was weird.

I used my powers carefully to pick Edward up as gently as possible and placed him on the couch where I had been laying. "You did." Edward managed to say. I didn't understand at first, it had been a few minutes since I asked the question but when I put them together my stomach dropped. _I caused this to happen._ "Not _you_, the _other_ you." Other me? I didn't understand, Edward swallowed hard before speaking again, what was taking Carlisle so long? "Like the _other _me who hurt you. I saw him, only he looked like you, but his eyes. Your eyes were wrong, and that's when I realized you weren't seeing things, you were right." Edward was out of breath, "Someone's after you, after us." He looked so weak.

"It will be ok," I tried to assure him running my fingers through his hair. Carlisle finally entered the room and I moved out of the way so he could heal Edward. Once healed Edward wasted no time resting.

"Whoever it was, they were able to almost perfectly imitate Bella, the only thing they didn't get right was the eyes. And…this is going to sound insane but I think she was using my power against me. I didn't even fight back because I was convincing myself that she was doing the right thing trying to keep me away from Bella and kicking the shit out of me. I don't know anyone who can do that though." He continued barely taking a breath, "I know that Jacob was able to transform into people and that a couple of other people from his and Seth's tribe can phase into the wolf so there is a chance they can phase to a person, but mimicking their powers…I have never seen or heard of that."

"Edward," I tried to but in.

"I mean there is that myth but that guy is just that, a myth. It was only a story, there doesn't really exist someone who can…"

"Edward!" He looked up at me halting his rant, "breathe," he took a deep breath, "are you ok?"

Edward stood up suddenly and grabbed me into his arms locking me in a tight embrace, "I'm fine. I am so sorry I didn't believe you." I closed my eyes and nestled my head into his neck and enjoyed the feeling of his warm arms around me. I didn't realize I was cold. I went to adjust my head but suddenly there was nothing there. I opened my eyes and I was on the couch with Edward huddled over me.

"Hey there beautiful," he smiled.

"How?" I started to ask as I tried to sit up but got light headed and fell back to the pillow.

"You passed out, Carlisle thinks it is from your infection." Stupid infection, "You've been out for a few hours, it's already almost 10pm." He was much calmer than he was earlier, but apparently he had plenty of time to relax.

"Wow, why aren't you out on patrol then?"

Edward smiled and shook his head, "I was not leaving the house with the love of my life unconscious, especially if someone might be after her." He brushed some hair behind my ear, "looks like it is a cuddle on your parent's couch while watching some movies night." He moved from in front of me to reveal a large, half eaten bowl of popcorn, two cans of coke and 10 Things I Hate About You was on. Of course he would know, thanks to Alice, when I would wake up so he knew when to start the movie.

I moved over on the couch so he had room to lay behind me. He pulled the blanket that had been over me, over him so it covered the both of us to the waist and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head by mine. Maybe staying in with an infection wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Can I just say that this story changes on me every time I start thinking about what I want to happen? It is crazy. Anyway. Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment, you know how I love it!**

**questions/comments/issues/concerns/requests/suggestions/love/hate? reviews always welcome!**

**-Dianna**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for the delay, long story short: I have a 3 month old niece with 4 heart defects among other issues and there has been a lot of hospital time among insane work schedules. On with the show**

* * *

**BPov**

I was freezing. No, I was beyond freezing, I was glacial. I had fallen asleep fairly quickly after the movie started but then the shivering started. I didn't bother looking to see what time it was, I unhitched Edwards arm from around my waist, grabbed the blanket and dragged myself over to the fireplace sitting as close as I could without roasting myself. I remembered that this fire started when I was angry, and I tried to ponder how that was possible but the only thing I could keep my mind focused on was the fact that I was turning into a human iceberg.

I heard a heavy bang next to me. Edward fell off the couch; I knew I had to be sick because I couldn't even laugh at his puzzled face.

"Bella? What are you doing? Are you ok?" He whispered as if speaking any louder would hurt me. He crawled over to where I was.

"I am just so cold," I whispered back resting my head on my knees while keeping my eyes on him. He reached over brushing his fingers through my hair.

"Bella you are burning up and you are sweating. I'm going to get Carlisle."

"No," I pleaded, "Don't wake him up, I'm fine." I lied. Edward knew me all too well and disappeared for a second showing up with a thermometer as sounds of movement were coming from Carlisle's room. "Why did you wake him up? I said I was fine."

"Quit being stubborn, you are clearly sick and I am not going to let you down play it because you don't want to inconvenience someone. If Carlisle minded he wouldn't have bothered getting up." Edward held the thermometer out for me and reluctantly I opened my mouth to let him take my temperature. When it beeped I expected it to say something around negative twenty degrees, but apparently it was "108.9"

"Don't exaggerate, I'd probably be dead if it actually said that." He turned the small device over so I could read it, 108.9…spectacular. "I am sure it is just from the fire or something." I lied. I was feeling very tired and now just wanted to go to sleep next to the warm fire.

"Get her in the shower," Carlisle said sternly rushing past us to his office to get his medical supplies, "make sure the water is cool, not cold enough to shock her system, not warm enough to bring that fever up." Edward nodded and picked me up immediately.

"I just want to go back to sleep, I don't like cold showers." I whined, yes, I knew I was whining but sometimes that's what it takes to be heard.

"Bella," Carlisle said coming over to us and resting the back of his hand on my face, "If we don't get your temperature down your brain is going to fry, then you will sleep forever and I don't think any of us want that so I hate to say it but, I don't care if you don't like cool showers, you are getting in whether you like it or not." He rushed away, leaving me stunned at how frazzled he was. Carlisle always seemed to be fairly calm under these circumstances. He has had to deal with my impending doom for years and NOW it is bothering him? Poor guy.

Edward carried me to the bathroom and told me to get undressed as he fiddled with the water temperature trying to get it just right. I just stood there watching him. "Bella I will put you in this shower fully clothed and hold you under the falling water if I have to." Edward said without even turning around.

There was a knock on the door, "Here take this Tylenol, it should help as well." I opened the door and took the pills and the glass of water Carlisle had ready for me. I took my time swallowing the pills. I really didn't feel bad besides being so cold and maybe tired but it was still dark out so it was bound to be way too early to be awake.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Masen," Edward said as he walked over towards me, "Stop stalling. I am not going to let you stand here and get brain damage because you are being obstinate." He was mad, and I think Carlisle was too,

"Worried. Neither of us is mad, we are worried for you." Edward clarified as his face softened.

"Why is Carlisle so out of sorts about this? It is out of character for him." I asked knowing that Edward would have heard what was going through Carlisle's head.

"No," I looked at him puzzled, "I am not going to stand here talking to you to help you stall any longer. What I am going to do is take your clothes," he put his fingers around my shirt sleeve at my collar bone hitching a finger under my bra strap and slid his other hand slightly inside the waistband of my panties and pants and blinked out of the room taking my clothing with him. He was back very quickly as I stood awkwardly trying to cover myself. When he returned he was also undressed which made me blush.

Edward just shook his head and blinked us into the shower. I panicked at first, the water feeling so cold on my skin but Edward held my arms and encouraged me to relax. He made me step back into the water so that it was falling from my head to my toes and stood close enough to let me rest my head on his chest. As silly as it sounds, I kept my eyes closed. I have seen my husband naked a thousand times, and it never fails to make me blush. I am more than fine with it when we are being intimate but when it is just me standing here naked next to him, I feel…very exposed and very self conscious. You try standing naked next to what might as well be a perfect sculpture of Adonis, all beautiful and irresistible, when you are just plain and completely unworthy of shaming his perfection by standing within a miles radius.

"You are being utterly ridiculous, you know that right?"

"Have you ever actually seen yourself in a mirror?" I asked as the water started making me relax and started to feel warm to me.

"Yes, and I have also seen you and if anyone is unworthy of being in someone's presence it is I who is unworthy of being in yours." I raised my head to look up at his perfect face as he rolled his eyes at my thoughts.

"You don't see yourself very clearly," I informed him, and he smirked.

"Again you have that backwards." He said gently. "Bella, I don't deserve you in any way, shape or form. Yet somehow you love me and are willing to spend your life putting up with my crap, and showing me the right way to live."

I carefully stood on my toes and pulled Edwards head down so my mouth could read his ear, "It is purely because you are so attractive." I whispered trying to be serious.

Edward turned his head, his eyes mischievous, "Is that so?" he asked and I just nodded trying to contain a smile that was trying to peak through and he kissed me, He kissed me and I forgot about being self conscious, I forgot about being cold or having a fever, all I could think of was Edward. If I didn't know better, I would think this was a power of his.

I have no idea how long we were kissing when, "Has her temperature come down any?" Carlisle's voice traveled through the door.

"I can't tell for sure, I didn't bring the thermometer in here," Edward said reaching past me to turn the water colder, probably to cool both of us down this time.

"I'll put one under the door for you to use." Carlisle replied sliding a thermometer in the room. Edward blinked away for a second making me almost lose my balance but he was back very fast.

"Why is he so concerned this time?" I asked right before Edward put the thermometer under my tongue.

"What do you mean? He is always concerned when someone is hurt." Edward responded.

"But what is he thinking about that has him so out of sorts?"

"Stop talking, you have to keep your mouth closed for your temperature to be accurate." He was avoiding the subject.

"I am not avoiding, I don't understand his thoughts right now," he said in a low voice. Carlisle must be outside the door waiting on a fever update. "They are running so quickly though his head and most of them don't make sense to me." The thermometer beeped, "105.7" he reported.

"Excellent, it is going down nicely. Whenever she is ready to you can let her get out of there and get dressed. I don't think it is going to push it down any more than that. Especially after an hour."

An hour? "We've been in here that long?" I asked and he just smiled. Edward turned the water a little warmer to let me get washed up somewhat comfortably. I just can't wash my hair properly unless the water is warm. Even with the water as warm as it was I still think it did a terrible job getting the soap out.

Edward wrapped me up in one of Este's huge soft bath towels, wrapped one around himself, and led me towards the guest bedroom where we kept some of our stuff. I waited by the door while he picked me out something to wear, as if I was unable to do it myself. Usually I would complain but I was extremely tired so I just leaned against the wall and watched him try to match some sweat pants to a t-shirt. He looked like he was having a difficult time, and I let out a small chuckle because I knew it wasn't because he wasn't good at matching clothes, he was a better dresser than I was, but rather it was because my options were probably so bland and probably didn't match in any way for him to approve. He ended up with some ragged dark grey college sweats with a green shirt of his that matched the lettering on the pant leg. I find that if I let Edward pick my clothes he either puts me in blue or in the colors of his mastermind outfit; today it would be the latter.

Edward moved on to get a hoodie to go along with the outfit he created and I felt a hand cover my mouth as one rested on my opposite shoulder. I was too weak from the fever to fight but I mentally screamed for Edward. His head jerked towards me and whoever was behind me and his eyes became narrow slits.

"Get away from her," Edward demanded as he slightly approached us.

"Make me," the man behind me responded simply, his voice was familiar but I couldn't place it... Edward blinked as I felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck. I was thrown to the ground but I never felt myself land.

* * *

**EPOV**

As much as I am against Alice dragging Bella shopping, I have to admit, Bella needed some clothes. The newest clothes I could find were some old sweat pants from her freshman year of college and her shirts were all practically worn down to rags. I knew I had a shirt here that would match the pants so I grabbed that figuring that would be comfortable for her to rest in.

I opened the closet in the guest room as I heard Bella scream, but not out loud. I spun around to see some man holding her mouth closed and a needle to her neck. I warned him to get away from her but he just taunted me. I went after him and blinked behind him. He was already facing me, the syringe now empty on the floor and Bella was unconscious being held in the air. He had the same power she did?

"Not the brightest one are you?" he asked throwing me against the wall, "I have your powers too." He pulled me within inches of his grimy face holding my arms against my body, "There is nothing that you can do to me that I can't anticipate and send back your way ten times stronger. I warned you to stay away from her. Anything that happens to her from this point forward, you can blame yourself for."

Without a thought he threw Bella into the dresser and I rammed into him hard, and everything went black.

* * *

**BPov**

I was so dizzy, and my head was pounding. I was freezing again and very uncomfortable. I tried to open my eyes but I had to put up a good fight to see out of them. Where was I? The first thing I saw was Edward, unconscious across the room lying helpless on the hardwood floor. I noticed a dark shadow closer to me on the floor. There was a man, I scooted myself closer to him to see who he was and if he needed help. When my eyes finally focused I could not believe what they were showing me. A mere foot in front of me, bleeding and unconscious, slumped against the wall was…but…it's impossible. I tried to open my mouth to say something but I felt like I couldn't breathe the room started spinning and everything went dark again.

* * *

**A/N: dun dun dun, this story has yet again changed so much from my original plans...I have actually done RESEARCH in planning this story. I have notes and charts, it is insane...Anywho, I hope you, all like two of you who read this still, liked it. I am excited to see how it turns out.**

**questions/comments/concerns/love/hate/whatever? feel free to comment**

**even hate mail=love when it is in the form of a review :)**

**D**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: you can thank a stomach bug for me updating so fast this time! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Growing up the way I did, with the special talents I have, I know strange. I am good with weird…usually. I have seen men transform into wolves, fly, disappear, withstand bullets and blades. I have seen women cause pain with a blink of their eye, run faster than light travels, stretch their skin like rubber and even stop time. I've met werewolves and vampires, immortals and once even a wizard…long story there. None of this can even compare to nor did it prepare me for the sight in front of me.

To an outsider the scene wouldn't seem abnormal. They might say, what is weird about a sleeping child? What they wouldn't realize is that this sleeping child, the one sprawled out on my king size bed, the one taking up more room than I could even think possible, the one sleep-talking about penguins taking over a castle, _that child_ is my wife. My twenty three year old wife was now a 4 year old child.

When I woke up from being knocked out by…whoever that guy who seems to be after Bella is, Bella was unconscious on the floor. I had picked her up slipped a nightgown over her, placed her in bed and called Carlisle in to make sure she was ok. Carlisle couldn't find anything wrong with her, in fact, her fever had disappeared and so did her infection. Whatever that mad man injected into her seemed to be curing her. We were letting her sleep it off. Usually we could have asked Alice when she would wake up, but Alice couldn't see her. I don't mean that Bella became invisible when Alice was around, but instead, Alice couldn't see her future, or her past, anymore. As if I wasn't already worried enough now I had no idea if Bella would ever wake up.

I brought Bella back to our house and tucked her into our bed and sat next to her watching for any signs that she might wake up soon. I must have been more tired than I realized though because I went from watching Bella sleep as an adult to being kicked in the face by her 4 year old self. I admit that I panicked. I blinked and grabbed Carlisle and brought him back to the house without being able to mutter a word. He confirmed that it was little Bella and that she seemed perfectly healthy. I could see images running through his mind but none of them seemed menacing or familiar in anyway. He did however keep repeating a name, _Marcus_. He kept saying that it couldn't be him. I don't know who "Marcus" is, but his days are numbered if he was that man who has been after my Bella.

Esme and the others joined Carlisle and I at the house, and they discussed possibilities in the living room but I refused to leave the child…Bella's side. I was trying to read her thoughts but it seems her block had come back to her, every once in a while I would get a glimpse of color or a, well, a penguin, like I said, she was talking about penguins running around a castle. Then her breathing stopped, I sat there frozen waiting for her little body to rise and fall again when her eyes popped open. She stared at me, not moving a muscle for a good minute before sitting up slowly. She didn't take her eyes off me. Unexpectedly, the next thing I knew I was seeing a bright light, my face was in serious pain and Bella was screaming for her life.

Carlisle rushed in and she jumped into his arms and squeezed his neck with all her might as he tried to calm her down, "There, there Isabella. He isn't going to hurt you, just relax and breathe." She seemed to be calming down a bit when I hear her mumble something into his neck that I couldn't make out. "Yes, he is bleeding; I think you may have broken his nose." Carlisle chuckled silently, "I am going to have to step closer to make it stop." She mumbled again and Carlisle came over and fixed my nose.

"She can smell blood?" I asked stretching out my nose a little now that it felt better.

"Yeah, the smell makes her sick, but it's all gone now so you can sit up my dear." Carlisle said gently. She mumbled once again, "No, he isn't mad at you, right Edward, you aren't mad are you?"

"Not at all," I assured her, "You do pack quite a punch though Miss Bella." Her head peaked out from Carlisle's neck.

"Isabella," she said corrected in her soft voice, "only my cousin calls me Bella. Daddy doesn't like it much."

"I'm sorry, Isabella." That was new, Bella never said anything about wanting to be called Isabella, in fact, she usually hates when people use her whole name. I wonder what changed. She relaxed and leaned back taking in her surroundings.

"Uncle R where are we?" she asked as she looked around. R? "And who is that?"Maybe a nickname since to a 4 year old Carlisle might be a little difficult.

"That is Edward Masen and we are at his house." She nodded her head then whispered into Carlisle's ear, he paused before responding, "Yes, of course your father knows we left. Don't you remember? Aunt Esme, Emmett and I were taking you to our new house so you could see it and meet Emmett's friends." Isabella thought for a second then her eye caught a picture on the wall. It was a photo from our wedding, Bella had been laughing and looking into the camera and I was looking at her. It was one of her favorites, and mine. The child stared intently at it, then looked at me then whispered again into Carlisle's ear. He turned and looked at the camera and a sad smile made its way onto his face, "No, that is not your mom, looks a lot like her though doesn't it?" Isabella nodded, "That is Mr. Masen's wife, and she is a very beautiful, smart and strong woman." Isabella's eyes moved to my own, she blushed and looked away hiding a smile.

Emmett made his way into the room and I wondered how Carlisle would explain him, "Is everything ok? Is Bella-" he stopped speaking when he saw Bella's wide eyes on him. He gave her a questioning look as her eyes narrowed at him. "Bella?"

Bella looked at Carlisle then back to Emmett, "Emmet?" He nodded slowly, "WHY DOES HE GET TO BE A GROWN UP! I thought you said you couldn't do that Uncle R!" she pounded her fists on Carlisle's chest looking outraged.

"I can't my dear," Carlisle thought for a second, "This isn't Emmett from now," he started then moved closer to her ear as if it was a secret, "this is Emmett from when he is twenty four! He traveled back in time to see what we were up to." He was trying to sound convincing but she didn't believe him for a second, but she asked to be put down.

"So why are we at Mr. Masen's house?" The questioning continued. She asked millions of questions, I could tell she did not believe some of the answers, even some of the true ones. She snorted when Emmett explained that Rosalie was his wife saying that would only be possible in his dreams. Young Bella or Isabella rather, was a lot like grown up Bella. She seemed fairly mature for her age, the only real difference was, well, she seemed sad, and she was extremely proper for a four year old.

After all of her questions were answered, and she played a bit with Emmett and Alice she walked over to where Rosalie was standing rubbing her belly enjoying the sight of her husband playing with a child. Isabella put her ear up to Rosalie's stomach and seemed to listen for a while as Rosalie ran her fingers through Isabella's hair. Bella tilted her head back to look up at Rosalie, "he's a boy, and he doesn't like it when you eat broccoli, it upsets his tummy." Rosalie stared at her in disbelief. Rosalie said she always felt sick after eating broccoli ever since she got pregnant. Bella just smiled and walked over to Esme, "I'm ready for my nap, may I watch a movie?"

Esme smiled, "Of course dear, Drop Dead Fred again?" Isabella nodded eagerly then skipped back to the bedroom. I sent Esme a questioning look, "at this age it is Bella's favorite movie. Her mother let her watch it once, regardless of the swearing and ever since it has been her favorite. It will be until she is about six or seven." She explained as she got a tape out of her purse and walked to the bedroom. Another thing Bella never mentioned.

"Why don't you go watch it with her, you have barely said two words to her since she woke up" Carlisle suggested. I nodded and walked toward the room.

The movie had started and Esme was tucking her in, "I miss you Aunt S-"

"Esme" Esme corrected, "Aunt Esme, remember?"

"Right, got it." Bella got comfortable and her eyes were glued to the television in a thoughtful way. I stood in the doorway watching her with more and more questions piling up in my brain. "It's easier to tee the movie from _inside_ the room Mr. Masen." She spoke to the television.

"Very true," I responded, moving from the door and carefully sitting on the edge of the bed. "Would you mind if I watched the movie with you?"

"Nope, it's your house, your rules." She said matter-of-factly. I laid on the edge of the bed and propped my head up on the pillow behind me and watched as some guy with crazy orange hair and a crazy yellow and green outfit created mischief on the screen. "Mr. Masen, may I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Where is your wife? Did she leave?" Her eyes looked sad as she kept them on the screen.

"No, she is just spending some time with some family."

"Without you?"

"I guess, but someone had to be here with you," I tried to explain. How do you explain to a 4 year old that she is the wife she is asking about? "And Emmett and Carlisle. I will go see her later today." Bella just sighed. I looked at the TV and there was a little girl playing with the crazy red haired man. "So, why do you like this movie so much?"

"Well…I wish I had a friend like Fred." She said simply.

"Like Fred? He seems kind of…mischievous." I questioned whether she would know what that even meant when she answered.

"But he is always there when she needs him like when her parents fight or when she is all alone he is there to keep her company. He is still a friend even if he gets her in trouble sometimes. I just, I wish I had a friend."

"You don't have friends?"

"Nope, I used to play with Emmett but since they moved out it is just me. The other kids are at a special school." I was going to ask more about this when she continued, "My parents fight a lot, and mom sometimes leave. Father thinks that she isn't going alone, or that she isn't going to come back one day. Sometimes he thinks that she is going to take me with her." I noticed that she called her dad "father" but her mom just mom. I wonder if this is before the Tracker took her mom.

"You know what?" she looked over at me, "I bet that your mom and dad love you very much and they would do anything to keep you safe and happy." She forced a smile, "and you do have friends, I can be your friend."

She looked over this time trying to hide a smile, "Father would never let you spend time with me."

I leaned in and looked around as if to tell her a secret, "Who says he will be able to see me?" I blinked across the room and her eyes lit up, I blinked to sit on the other side of the bed closer to her and leaned over her to speak, "I will always be with you Isabella, you might not know it right now, but you are my best friend in this entire world."

Bella just smiled. I blinked onto the empty side of the bed and she grabbed my hand as she went back to watching the movie "I wish that were true Mr. Masen, you seem like a wonderful friend to have." She yawned and closed her eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So this probably raised some more questions than it answered, but I can assure you, all answers will come in time. **

**As always I welcome feedback Good/Bad/Ugly, haha**

**reviews=love**

**Thanks for reading!**

**DSN**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Don't kill me. I cannot even begin to tell you everything that has been going on. Long story short, my 6 month old niece is still in the hospital needing more heart surgeries and that isn't even all of it. I have been writing to her instead of this but I made a promise that I intend on keeping! This might not be my best chapter but here it is:**

* * *

**EPOV**

It might sound creepy, but it is always interesting watching Bella sleep. Well, maybe listening to her sleep would be more exact. For a long time I have known that Bella spoke in her sleep but Bella as a child did so much more. You know that phrase people use when they know something so well they can, "practically recite it in their sleep?" Well, Bella could literally recite fairy tales in her sleep. It was amazing. I was used to random phrases and words but this child sleeping in front of me was reciting almost word for word Grimm's Rumplestitskin, though not quite saying every word right. She would picture the story in her head but it wouldn't be how you would think a child would dream. In her head she saw the pages. The words didn't make sense and the pictures moved slightly but somehow, it all made sense.

I was mesmerized by this amazing girl when Esme poked her head in the room. "Edward," she spoke softly, "may I have a quick word with you?" I didn't want to leave Bella but I could tell that whatever Esme needed to talk about seemed important. I reluctantly left Bella's side and walked into the living room with Esme. I left the door cracked so I could still hear Bella talking. Esme sighed as we sat down. "Is she reciting fairy tales?"

" Yes, how did you know?" I asked, slightly stunned that Esme knew, though I shouldn't have been.

"Every night before bed, Bella's mother would read her a fairy tale. She started doing it when she first found out she was pregnant. Around this age," Esme nodded toward the door, "Bella's mom wasn't home to read her the stories and her father didn't believe in corrupting his daughter's mind with such nonsense," Esme explained. "Bella started trying to tell herself the stories from what she could remember and from the pictures in the books. She knows some stories better than others."

How is it that I knew nothing of this part of Bella's life? I was running through every conversation I ever had with Bella in my head when Esme got my attention again.

"Edward, I was speaking with Carlisle and he said that Bella should begin aging at a fairly fast pace and I think there are some things that you should know about so you can be prepared." How much more did I not know about her? "Let me start with something that very few know about myself; it is not entirely true that I do not have any powers.

"I do not have powers in a way that would be good in a quarrel or most emergency situations, perhaps the gifts I have are more of senses than powers. You see, I have two gifts, the first: I can tell when people are lying, even if it is one of those lies you tell to be nice, it was very helpful when raising Emmett. The second…" she paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "You know that time when a person like yourself gets your powers?" I nodded not really understanding where this was going. "Well, before you receive your powers, whether you realize it or not, you make a very significant decision. This decision determines whether you will be using your powers for good, to help people or if you are going to use them to hurt people and this decision, once made is nearly impossible to reverse. I have the ability to see which path someone has chosen."

The room was silent for a moment, "Why are you telling me this?" I asked with a strong feeling that I was about to be told that I was destined to hurt Bella because it is impossible that I could have changed.

Esme gave me a kind smile, "I can see you are worried, and I fear I have caused a misunderstanding. When I first met you throwing rocks at my niece's window I could tell that you were on a different path than Carlisle and the kids. But even then I could see a change coming, I could see the good coming out in you and the powerful feelings that you have for Bella made it possible for you to change. I am telling you this because of Bella.

"Bella never actually made that choice between good or bad. Her childhood was very difficult and confusing for her and somehow her powers came without her actually choosing a side." I was speechless. I couldn't picture Bella not being a hero, after all of the lectures she gave and how hurt she was when she found out I was Master Mind this did not make sense to me.

"Bella is the way she is because of how we raised her after her parents passed away. You can see hints of her darker side when she is angry, remember when she almost killed Jacob, and when she destroyed that town? I don't think she knows she is capable of turning but she is very susceptible to being steered in the wrong direction and we fear that once that happens, it may be irreversible.

"I am telling you this because, when Bella was a child, her actions were not very honorable. She was an angry child and her father, without realizing fully what he was doing, fueled this anger. I don't know how fast she will age, Carlisle thinks it should be fairly quick, but if she wakes up at an age where she still lived alone with her father…"

"Esme," I interrupted, "I am sorry, but I don't understand. Bella doesn't ever seem to have bad memories of her parents."

"Of course she doesn't. And I am afraid that is a bit harder to explain and unfortunately I cannot explain it to you. She knows her parents loved her, she knows that her parents were taken from her by James Marshall and that is all she really needs to remember."

"She mentioned something about her mom going out with someone else, or taking her somewhere. What-"

"I'm sorry Edward, I truly cannot share more than I have. Like I said, she had a hard childhood, most of which she does not dwell on, and might not…anyway, it is not something we should discuss dear.

"Esme, I don't…"

"I should go see what else Carlisle has found," She cautiously looked toward the bedroom then quickly rose to her feet, "please just be careful." And with that she left in a hurry leaving me with more questions than answers. Why couldn't she tell me about Bella's childhood? How could Bella not be on the 'good' path? Why would I have to be careful?

I was contemplating this as I walked back into the bedroom to see how Bella was doing. I slowly opened the door to find…an empty bed. My heart dropped for a moment, did he get her? Did she run away? Is she-

Before I could scan the room or even finish my thought I was thrown across the room into the wall, barely missing the book filled shelves. I composed myself enough to see a very angry little girl who couldn't be more than 9, with disheveled hair, holding her arm out, crushing me against this wall with an evil look in her eye.

"Bella," I choked out as she tightened the force around my neck.

"Isabella," she corrected, "Who are you? Where am I and how did I get here?" she growled.

"B-" her grip tightened more, and I was feeling light headed. She pulled me forward and slammed me back against the wall.

"You are going to pay for this, do you know who I am?" She asked as I struggled to breathe. A wicked smirk made it's way to her lips as she watched me struggle.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Carlisle's voice boomed throughout the room causing Bella's head to jerk in his direction, "put him down, now."

Bella's eyes narrowed at her uncle, "Well look who it is," she sneered, "who are you to tell me what to do? And how dare you call me that. You left _Uncle_ Aro, you gave up your power and abandoned your family so mind your business." She turned her head back towards me and tightened her grasp more and I was sure my neck was going to snap. I knew I should blink, but I couldn't help but think that it would scare her and even with my life at stake I didn't want to risk hurting her.

"Isabella," Carlisle warned and my eyes shut as everything was becoming hazy. I heard a mocking chuckle followed by a crash and Bella screaming for them to let her go as I fell to the ground.

Carlisle came over to me and healed my neck and I looked up to see Esme, Emmett and Alice restraining Bella. I instinctively jumped up to help Bella but Carlisle held me back. Bella was screaming, cursing everyone but she wasn't making sense. She kept calling Carlisle, Aro and Esme, Sulpicia.

"Enough," Carlisle roared stopping Bella's rant, "Isabella your behavior is unacceptable. What would your mother say if-"

"My mother is a lying cheating whore," Bella spit. Carlisle's eyes were hard and he menacingly walked over to the restrained child.

"You are an insolent naive child. Do you know what your mother has done for you?"

"Didyme has done nothing for me. Do you know what my father will do to you when he discovers you have stolen me from the castle?"

Carlisle's thoughts changed. He was battling a decision, he locked eyes with Esme and with a reluctant approving nod his decision was made.

"Isabella," he started softly but stern, "there is something you should know, your-"

"Show her," Esme interrupted. Carlisle's confused eyes found her face. "It's not the best way but she won't believe you unless you show her." I could tell that Carlisle didn't like this idea, but in his head I could hear his thoughts, 'she's right, we had to show her then.' Before Carlisle could speak Esme spoke again, "Alice, I need you to take Isabella and I somewhere."

Alice looked very concerned about this, she looked at me. "She isn't going anywhere without me," I chimed in. I couldn't let her go alone. As much as she might not know or like me at the moment or age she is I cannot let her be hurt. I trusted that Carlisle would not do anything to traumatize her but I had a bad feeling about this.

"Fine," Esme accepted and held the squirming Bella tightly while reaching her hand out for Alice. I rushed over and helped restrain my wife as Emmett let go and we whirled out of the room.

When we stopped we were in a simple house, it was a wreck, everything was jostled up as if someone had picked up the house and shaken it. Bella broke away from our grasp and slowly examined the damage. Her breathing picked up then suddenly stopped as her eyes rested for a moment on something behind the couch. She sprinted over to the couch but Esme grabbed her before she could reach her desired location. "NO!" Bella screamed, "Daddy! Let me go!" she struggled. "Daddy please, no! I have to help him!" Tears were streaming down her face as Esme held her as tight as possible. Bella then fell to her knees and began to cry harder than I have ever seen.

I moved closer to the couch and glanced over it to see a man lying face down on the floor, eyes open, mouth open clearly lifeless. How could they do this to her? Why would you show her her father like this?

"Esme, why…" I started

"She had to see it," she regretfully said, her own tears forming in her eyes. "I am so sorry Bella," She whispered and held her niece close to her chest, consoling her through her tears.

"This is her fault," bella choked out. " This…is…"

"No sweetheart," Esme said, "I'll show you, Alice?"

Alice reached out for Esme then reached her free hand out to me. She seemed to know what the plan was, like this had happened before. What more could they possibly show her? I reached for her hand as I watched Bella burry her face in Esme's shoulder.

When we stopped spinning again we were in a dark damp place. It seemed more like a prison than a home. No place for a child. Bella's tearstained eyes examined her surroundings.

"Bella?" a small voice called from a shadow. "Isabella, what are you doing here?" Bella jumped to her feet and ran into the darkness. I heard more sobbing.

"Mommy, why? Why did you leave us?"

"Darling, I would never leave you if I could avoid it. You know I love you more than anything." The woman comforted her child. She sighed and continued, "Bella, I had to be as far away from you as possible to protect you. I couldn't let him know about you. But look," the woman took a paper from her pocket, "I keep you and your father close by at all times." Bella studied the paper then looked back at her mother and held her tightly.

There was a loud bang and Bella's mother looked worried, "you need to leave and promise me you will not come back here."

"But…"

"No buts. I need you to be safe, promise me." Bella nodded. The woman gave her one more tight squeeze and motioned for her to join Esme. And as quickly as we got there, we were gone.

Alice had whirled us back to our time, our house, where Carlisle was waiting for us.

Bella was no longer struggling but rather motionless except for her sobs. Her head was down, her eyes not meeting anyone's. She had the picture that her mother had shown her and that was the only thing she would look at. Esme backed away from Bella and motioned for Alice to do the same.

Carlisle cautiously approached the child and kneeled before her. "Bella?" she did not move, "I know you are hurting and it might have been cruel to show you those things but you have every right to know why you are here with us instead of home with your parents. Do you understand?" Bella nodded slightly, still not taking her eyes off the photograph.

"Aro?" she whispered.

"Carlisle," he corrected.

"Uncle Carlisle," she corrected, "is mommy's friend going to hurt her?"

"I am afraid he already has." He confirmed, "When Aunt Esme and her friend Alice took you to see your mom, they took you a little bit into the past. Your mom loves you very much, I think your dad forgot that and he didn't know that she left to help protect both of you."

"They are both…gone?" Bella choked out. I wanted nothing more than to grab her and protect her from the hurt they were allowing her to feel but I knew, or hoped, they knew what they were doing.

"I am afraid so kiddo. You are going to stay with Aunt Esme and me, would you like that?"

Bella seemed semi catatonic. She had stopped crying but would not look anywhere and wouldn't move except to barely nod her head.

"Let's get you back to bed so you can rest." Carlisle picked her up and placed her gently into the bed. She curled up on her side in the fetal position and held her picture close, squeezing her eyes closed.

I stood watching, feeling helpless. I looked at Carlisle and Esme and I had a million questions for them, I was angry at them, but I didn't want to leave Bella's side. They silently left the room as I stood and watched Bella console herself, afraid to go closer. I would demand answers to my questions, but not until my Bella stopped hurting.

* * *

**A/N: feel free to tell me if it is terrible or if it doesn't make sense. I know it is confusing having Bella being little but it is all because of what the guy who is after her injected her with.**

**Please feel free to love on or hate on the chapter. I love reviews either way. Thank you so much for reading. You guys are amazing! And thank you for being patient with me!**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Not very long, but here is an update:**

* * *

EPOV

I stood inside the door watching Bella. The only movement she made was the rise and fall of her chest. I knew nothing I could have said would have helped her, and she didn't know me so holding her would just frighten her more. I was sure she was sleeping; it had been hours since Carlisle placed her in bed.

"I'm not going to run away," she barely whispered breaking the silence in the room. I felt a small smile make its way to my face. "Not like I have anywhere to go." She added as an afterthought.

I moved next to the bed sitting on the edge facing her, "I never considered that you would, love."

Bella's sad eyes shifted to my face, "Then why are you guarding my door?"

"I wasn't there to keep you in; I was there so you wouldn't have to be alone." Bella sighed and re-directed her eyes to the floor. She was hugging her picture tight to her chest, "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

Bella's eyes got hard as they darted back to my face, "stories are for children."

"Oh yes, and I can see that you are quite an old lady. Luckily I know that the elderly like hearing stories as well," I countered, it did not make her smile or laugh; she just gave me a distrusting look.

"It's not one of those princess, happily ever after stories is it?"

"Definitely no princess, but as for the happily ever after, that part has yet to be seen." Bella shifted onto her back, still clutching her picture and looked to me to begin, "Well, once upon a time, " I could see Bella begin to protest my beginning, "since all amazing stories begin once upon a time, in a land not so far away, there lived the most beautiful maiden in all the land. Her name was Bella," my Bella shot me a look; "she got her name because it means 'beautiful' and no less a word could describe her."

"Pardon sir," Bella shot out, she sat up angry, "I don't know what your ulterior motives might be, but I do not need to listen some made up childish story about me to make me feel better."

_Pardon?_ This Bella was so proper I almost wanted to laugh at her outburst. "This story is actually about my wife, who is named Bella as well." I figured implying a lie was not a big deal since she probably would not remember it later. Bella blushed.

"Why don't you go home and tell her your story then instead of wasting your time here?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"This is my home; my wife has gone on a special trip so I have all the time in the world to spend with you."

Bella looked sad, "special trip? Did she die?" My heart stopped for a second just at the thought.

"No, she didn't. She was hurt very badly and had to go away for a little while until she gets better." Bella became quiet, "She will be ok though, she has been through much worse. Do you know what she does?" Bella shook her head, "She fights bad people and I have to say she is very good at it."

Bella looked into the distance, "That's a good idea; wish I would have done that."

I hooked my finger under her chin so she would look at me, "You still can. It is never too late to change your life, even at the ripe old age of seven."

"I can't change now, everything has already been decided," Decided? Bella took a deep breath, "Tell me about her."

"My wife?" I asked, Bella nodded, "Well, she's amazing. She has fought vampires, wolves, she's run miles in just seconds, she even lit me on fire once."

Bella's eyes bugged out of her head, "YOU? Why would she light you on fire?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked and Bella answered with an enthusiastic nod, "I was one of the bad guys." Bella didn't say a word. She didn't look scared, she looked sad. "But I changed, I changed for her, I guess in reality, she changed me." I got caught up in thinking about Bella and how I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her.

"Do you have a picture of her?" I smiled and nodded at the large picture just behind her, the one her younger self thought was her mother. "She's beautiful."

"Like I said, no less a word..." Bella held her picture tighter.

"I would like to get some sleep now. May I ask you to leave?" The day's weary events were showing through Bella's eyes, she needed rest. Plus, I selfishly thought, the more she sleeps, the more she will age back to being _my_ Bella. I nodded, pulled the covers over her and walked toward the door. "Mr. Mason?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"No harm done dear, don't think twice on it."

"Mr. Mason?"

"Miss Isabella?"

"Do you have any children?"

The question stopped me in my tracks. Bella and I weren't in a rush to have children and now…no, I can't think like that.

"Not yet dear, but someday."

"You will make an excellent dad."

I smiled, "That means a lot sweetheart," and it truly did. "Get some sleep; I'll be right outside this door if you need me." Bella closed her eyes as I shut off the light and she drifted off to sleep.

I stepped into the living room where Esme and Carlisle seemed to be having a quiet but serious conversation. Esme quickly stood and walked toward me, "Is she sleeping?" I nodded, "I'll go sit with her and make sure no unwelcome guests bother her. Why don't you eat something?" She slipped into the bedroom leaving me alone with Carlisle.

From the day I met Carlisle I have only known him to be a fair, kind man who would do anything to protect his family, but since Bella started being attacked he has become distant. First it seemed that he was just busy trying to figure things out but he was quick to chide young Bella without offering much explanation. Maybe I have just been so involved with Bella that he hasn't had time to explain. I know that Bella trusts him, he is like a father to her, but young Bella hates him, doesn't even call him Carlisle.

"I think we need to talk," I stated as I took a seat in a chair close enough to see into the bedroom but also close enough to have a conversation with Carlisle without raised voices.

Carlisle gave me a hard look before speaking, "I think the key to getting Isabella back to herself is sleep. She only seems to be aging when she sleeps. I have been trying to calculate how long she would have to sleep to age 17 years. "

He was changing the subject before I could even ask. I could tell from his thoughts that he didn't want to discuss the castle or "Aro" or anything related to that. I wanted to ask immediately but he sparked my curiosity, "Do you think she will stop aging once she catches up or will she always age years when she sleeps a few hours?"

"What she was given, from what little research I can find on the possible substance she might have been given, is not supposed to make her age this fast. It is supposed to turn her back to a pre-determined age and from then she would age in normal time. Something is working against it."

"Where did you find information on this? What is it?" From what I knew Carlisle was baffled by this, how much had changed from when I last spoke to him?

"An old colleague offered it as a possibility when I mentioned what happened." A face appeared in Carlisle's thoughts but he quickly pushed it aside. Carlisle was hiding something.

"What is going on Carlisle? Why does Bella think your name is Aro? What is she talking about a castle?" I cut to the chase. I had a feeling that his colleague was related.

"She is just a confused little girl, she makes things up."

"She isn't making anything up, she is a sad little girl who is going through hell that she somehow forgets when she is older. Can you explain that?"

"What are you accusing me of? That is my niece in there, if you think…"

"That is my WIFE in there, the love of my life is lying in that bed devastated that not only are her parents dead, she hates marriage, feels that she has to be evil, and resents you and your wife for something that you won't discuss."

Carlisle rose from his seat, "This is none of your concern, it has nothing to do with you," Carlisle yelled.

"This has EVERYTHING to do with me," I rose to my feet and approached him, "and you are going to tell me what is going on."

"You don't know what you are dealing with son, drop it."

I was standing inches from Carlisle's face, fuming, seriously considering falling back into old habits when the front door opened.

"Sorry that took so long there were just so many people shopping today," Esme said as she walked, arms full of grocery bags, towards the kitchen.

Wait. Esme? "Where were you?" I asked trying to understand what I had missed.

Esme was genuinely confused, "I went to get some groceries your cabinets and refrigerator are empty. Why? What happened? Is Bella ok?" Concern washed over Esme's face as my eyes darted to Carlisle. He refused to meet my eyes. If Esme was grocery shopping, who was in with Bella?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, long story short niece was in and out of the hospital, my mother's health has been declining, my friends child died...when it rains it pours. Good news? for lent I have decided to make this story a priority. Maybe we can have a whole story done by Easter. I understand any and all disappointment and/or frustration.**

still love you though and thank you for reading

d


End file.
